Miedos
by Mssblackstarr
Summary: One-shot de uno de los momentos más duros pero más bonitos que habían vivido juntos. Cuando él y ella sintieron el mayor miedo del mundo. Momento "Mansión Malfoy". ¿Qué sintieron ellos?


**Ya sé que tengo otro fic empezado y que debo continuar, pero no he podido resistir la tentación de escribir este pequeño One-shot de un momento que a mi realmente me llegó en la saga de J.K. Rowling. No podía dejar pasar esta idea y necesitaba escribirla y compartirla con todos vosotros. Espero que os guste el resultado tanto como a mí.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme ;)**

…...

Ella nunca había pasado tanto miedo como cuando vio que sus manos se separaban, que dejaba de ver sus ojos azules para ver la mirada tenebrosa de la peor bruja de todos los tiempos. Él nunca había pasado tanto miedo como cuando vio que ella se quedaba sola y que él no podría hacer nada.

Por eso se resistió, luchó y se desvivió por intentar salir de ese calabozo mientras los gritos más desgarradores que había escuchado en su vida le atravesaban el alma. Él podía oírla gritar, y él también gritaba, y una sola palabra podía salir de su boca: Hermione. El nombre de ella, de esa mujer que le llevaba loco.

Entonces el apareció de la nada, su salvador, el pequeño elfo doméstico que Harry había llamado de no sabía qué manera. Eso no le importaba. A él solo le importaba lo que ella pudiera estar sintiendo. Pero, ¿qué sentía ella?

Ella sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Tanto que hasta quería dejarse llevar por la oscuridad y dejar de sentir para siempre. Hasta que lo escuchó a él. Y entonces su miedo empezó a descender. Porque ella sabía que él haría todo lo posible por salvarla, y es que ella sabía en lo más profundo de su ser que él la quería tanto como ella le quería a él. Y comenzó a ser fuerte otra vez, hasta el momento en que la sintió pronunciando un último _Cruciatus _tras el que ella cerró los ojos y perdió la consciencia.

Él consiguió salir de ese calabozo y correr desesperado hasta donde ella se encontraba. Sintió miedo cuando la vio tendida en el suelo inconsciente, por un momento temió que sin vida. Más miedo sintió cuando Bellatrix la cogió y amenazó su cuello con un cuchillo, pero más aún sintió cuando vio la lámpara de araña caer sobre ella. Él solo pudo correr. Corrió lo más que podía mientras su compañero y amigo luchaba contra los que le habían hecho daño. Entonces apartó la lámpara y vio la imagen que más miedo le ha dado en su vida: la vio a ella, cubierta de arañazos y sangre, temblando, con una palabra tallada en el antebrazo que siempre le acompañaría y le recordaría lo que ella fue durante esa dolorosa guerra, una _sangre sucia._ Ahí sintió aún más miedo, y algo más, sintió rabia.

Agarró una varita, la cogió a ella en sus brazos y se apareció junto a Harry en la casa de su hermano mayor: Bill Weasley. Él sabía que su hermano era el único que podía ayudarle. Cuando entraron pudo ver en su hermano y su cuñada una mirada de miedo al verla a ella casi muerta y al verlo a él, temblando de miedo y rabia. Fleur la atendió a ella, mientras él se iba al sótano de la casa de su hermano.

Allí pasaron los días, ella sin saber que él había destrozado todas y cada una de las pertenencias que su hermano tenía en el sótano por toda la rabia contenida. Él sin saber que ella lloraba cuando se encontraba a solas, que se lavaba tres veces al día para intentar limpiar la sensación de suciedad que esa maldita bruja le había metido en el cuerpo. Ella sin saber que él nunca pasó tanto miedo como cuando la oyó gritar. Él sin saber que gracias a sus gritos ella aún estaba viva.

Sin embargo, lo que sí sabían era que ella acudía a él cada vez que empezaba a escuchar sus gritos en su cabeza, sin poder remediarlo. Que él acudía a ella cada vez que vivía en sueños aquella pesadilla que sufrió. Era en ese momento cuando ambos sabían lo que había significado ese momento para los dos. Cuando sabían que él le pertenecía a ella, y que ella le pertenecía a él. Cuando se juraban todo sin ni siquiera intercambiar palabras. Cuando Ron y Hermione se regalaban mutuamente lo más preciado y hermoso que cada uno tenía: su corazón.


End file.
